Sleepless Days
by xxxNightshadow
Summary: When Kikyo can't get a nap, eveyone gets dragged into her cranky mood. Byakuya KuchikixOC


Your footsteps were light as they walked into the room. They didn't make a single sound. It was as if you were floating a bit. Your dark purple eyes were narrowed and your face was grim. The room was small and dark. The walls were made from stone and moist from the various leaks that were dripping from the old ceiling. There was a heavy metal door in which you had stepped through, and it had just slammed shut. The ground was hard, and like the walls, it too was made from stone.

It in the center of the room there was a man. This man was dripping with sweat, and was gasping for breath. His clothes were torn and ripped. There were bruises beginning to show and multiple cuts oozed blood. His hands and legs were tied to a chair, and a gag cloth was stuffed in his mouth. Clearly, he was a prisoner.

You stood in front of this man, but he didn't look up to see who it was. You reached out a slim hand and pulled the gag from his mouth. That caught his attention. He looked up, ready to throw curses, when he saw it was you. His brown eyes widened when they looked into your purple ones.

"I heard you're not willing to tell the location of the thieves."

Your voice was harsh, and barely above a whisper. The man opened his mouth, and fear caused his voice to stammer out, "I w-won't t-tell!" You tilted your head, and placed your hand on the wooden sheathe that was held to your waist by your obi. "Oh really?" You mocked in a sneering tone. You used your other hand to brush back your short, black hair. The tips hung a little past your shoulder blades.

"Y-yea!" He was nearly choking on his own saliva. A smirked appeared on your lips. "We'll see." You hissed as you pulled a move to pull out your zanpakuto. The blade gleamed in the dim lighting and it looked like dark spots were beginning to form if it was hit in a certain angle. You raised the blade to attack, but the man cracked. "Wait!" the man cried. You looked over at him with cold, eyes. He stammered. "I'll tell. I'll tell everything. J-just don't hurt m-me!"

The smirk got replaced with a frown. "Well that's no fun." You tilted your head back and said, "Then spill." And he did. He told the location, the motive, and even how they were going to steal the next item. It was too easy. Walking back out, you looked for your lieutenant, Renji. You were a few inches shorter than him, and he never seemed to miss a beat in telling you that. He looked down at your deep frown and asked, "What's wrong with you Shorty?"

You just yawned and told him that you didn't get use your sword. He then asked about the information. You gave it to him and started home. You were tired and cranky. Too many people need interrogation this past week and out of the 12 people that you had to punish, you got use Himetsuru, your zanpakuto, only twice. The others took one look at your cold face and spilled. It wasn't fun unless you got to slash a few people here and there. And, you hadn't been able to sleep in the past 4 days.

You were going to _gag_ if you saw another coffee cup.

You were walking back to your living quarters when a voice behind called, "Kiyko." You spun on you heel and came face to face with Byakuya Kuchiki. You gave him a short bow before you straightened up to give a confused look. "What's up?" You asked, while stifling a yawn. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, before asking if you had pulled the information out of the prisoner. You frowned at the thought of not having to use Himetsuru, but nodded all the same. You told him the same info that you told Renji.

You then excused yourself so that you go could go back and get some sleep. Hopefully, Renji and Byakuya wouldn't tell anyone were you were going. Being the 4th seat in the 6th division, you were needed _too much _at some points. You were the head of the jail system, but sometimes you wanted nothing more than a good nap. Slipping under your covers, you gave a huge yawn. You shut your eyes and willed sleep to come fast.

But just as you were about to doze off, a loud pounding snapped your eyes open. You stared at the door while you let out a curse word or two. You stumbled out of bed and opened the door. It of course, was Rukia. Her breathe was out coming out in short breaths and her eyes were wide. "Hallow attack." She managed to gasp out. You frowned, grabbed Himetsuru and ran off.

Your nap was going to wait.

You jumped back onto the roof of a broken down building and dodged the attack of a huge claw like thing. Shaking your head, you yelled, "Fly Himetsuru!" At once, the blade extended and thinned out. It looked like a bull-fighting sword. You slashed the sword in air, and the air that you had slashed hit the Hallow causing it to explode into fine dust.

You whipped around polishing off another one in a matter of seconds. As you turned to hit the last one, Rukia jumped in a killed it. Himetsuru went back inside its' sheathe. "Is that it?" You asked a cranky tone. Rukia raised her eyebrow like Byakuya had, before nodding. You gave a sigh in relief hoping that you could sleep now.

You were just about to open to the door to your quarters when a voice behind called you to do another interrogation. You almost stomped your foot as you walked back towards the Jail House.

Your nap would have to wait. Yet Again.

You walked into the building in daze, crashing into Byakuya just as he was walking out. He caught you before you fell onto your butt, and held you up.

Your eyes widened before you let out an airy "Sorry!" and continued on. You ran into a door about 10 feet away before you finally got into the room. Byakuya started at your back before walking out of the building. He was walking back towards his office when something one of his subordinates was saying caught his attention: "--Kiyko-san. She hasn't slept since, like 4 days ago." The other just let out a hum of agreement.

Byakuya tilted his head watching them go. _So that's why she's a grouch._ He mused. He stifled a yawn of his own, and walked out from the buliding.

He too was hoping for a chance to get a chance to lay back.

On the other hand, you were being bombared by people. It was always "Kiyko, here's the paperwork for this," and "Kiyko, someone's let the prisoners out!" and something along those lines for another day or so. You were a total bitch now. At every little mistake, you lashed out at the closest person next you. Or if it was an attack, you would use Himetsuru murderously.

Then one day, you snuck out from the jail house, hopping along the rooftops so fast, you were sure no one would be able to see you.

You would finally be able to sleep.

You were beaming to yourself, giggling at the thought of resting your worn out body in peace. And then, with a single question, that little hope burst into a billion pieces.

"Where are you going?"

You whipped around, ready to yell at whoever it was, when you caught sight of your captain. You gave a sheepish look at the thought cursing at your leader, but gave a pleading look. "Please Captain Byakuya! I need to take a break. I haven't been able to sleep in like the past week! Things are always popping up and I can't help but lash out everyone and now everyone thinks I'm the meanest person alive and-"

You were cut off from your little hysterical cry with, "I just asked where you were going." You stopped short, and looked up at him. His usual, cold facade was broken a little with a small smile. A glint of amusement sparked in his dark eyes as you said slowly, "I'm going to take a break by the lake." He just nodded turned to walk away.

"And you're coming with me." You added a bright smile.

Byakuya paused at that and turned to look back at you. You raced over to him, pulling on his uniform with two tugs. "Come on Captain! I know I'm not the only one who needs a break considering those bags under your eyes." You grabbed his hand, pulling, and then gave another smile when he seemed to follow you.

It seems that your sleepless days might just be over 3


End file.
